


Good Morning.

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the questions, "Who wakes up first in the morning?" And, "What's their morning ritual?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning.

Ross’ eyes opened for the fifth time that morning.

And, like every other time, the room was tinged with dark blue, although it was beginning to get lighter.

Ross sighed, and rubbed at his eyes with his forefinger and thumb.

He had never been a peaceful sleeper. Every time he woke up in the morning, his body was tense, buzzing from an energy that wouldn’t last him throughout the day. It was annoying; all he wanted was to wake up feeling refreshed and not wanting to keel over while animating.

Ross’ head turned to the right, where Dan Avidan’s face was mushed into his pillow, largely obscured by his awesome jewfro.

Ross was jealous of Dan in that he usually woke up at a saner hour in the morning. He wished he could wake up at the same time as Dan like those couples do in those romance movies, and have cute and sleepy conversations and maybe kiss him a little. But alas, it was not to be.

Ross groaned as he gingerly reached over Dan’s form and picked up the black alarm clock sitting on top of the bedside table.

5:15AM.

He placed the alarm clock back before literally rolling out of the warmth of the bed, and beginning his day.

-

Ross had a strict morning routine that he had followed without fail for quite some time now.

He pissed.

He jerked off.

He skilfully brushed his teeth and shaved at the same time.

He walked Dan’s dog in his sleepwear, not giving a damn if anyone saw him.

As he closed the front door behind him, he saw Doctor Orpheous approaching him, his tail high up in the air. Grinning, he knelt down to envelop Orph in a tight hug. ‘Orph!’ Ross cooed in a babying voice, ‘Whatcha doin’? Whatcha doin’?’

The black cat merely glared at him.

In a fluid motion, Ross scooped Doctor Orpheous up into his arms, and cradled the cat as he walked up to the kitchen.

‘Baby.’

Orpheous meowed.

‘Babybabybaby,’ Ross repeated, and gently plopped Orph onto the ground before washing his hands.

‘I’ve gotta change. Stay here, yeah?’

No reply sounded from the cat.

Ross raced to his bedroom, threw on a grey sweater, a pair of shorts and a pair of mismatching knee high socks, and raced back to the kitchen to find that Orph had stayed put like he asked him to. Ross smiled.

‘What should I make today, Orph?’ Ross asked, as he walked up to open a wooden door of the kitchen cupboard. He held up a box of granola. ‘This?’

No reply came from the cat.

He put the cereal back, and held up a tin of oats. ‘This?’

It took him a second, but Orph meowed.

‘Cool,’ Ross replied. He forced open the lid, grabbed the rest of the ingredients around the kitchen, and began the process of making breakfast.

Ross rarely liked doing housework of any sort, but he was happy to do the small chores he did in the morning. It gave him time to muse over things his mind would otherwise be too preoccupied to think about throughout the day, like, well, the apocalypse. He had read an article the night before that Yellowstone was showing signs of erupting, and if it fully erupted, it would cover mainland USA, and he would turn into human toast, which would be a problem. Even more of a problem was Dan turning into human toast: he wasn’t allowed to, and that would be the end of a beautiful relationship and career they had going on.

A bubble in the porridge burst and splattered searing liquid across Ross’ forearm, snapping him out of his thoughts. Cursing, he stumbled back and tread on Orph’s tail, earning a shriek from the cat before he sank his sharp teeth hard into Ross’ ankle, before speeding out of the kitchen.

‘Shit, Orph! No!’

Ross winced again as he lifted his foot up, studying the damage inflicted by the black cat. No blood was drawn in their abrupt battle, but his wound still hurt like a bitch, so he waddled out of the kitchen to get himself a bandaid and disinfectant.

-

After calming down from the excitement from earlier, Ross was back standing over the pot of porridge, watching the oats swim alongside the seeds and fruit in the pool of milk.

Boring.

Warm arms suddenly encased Ross from behind, and he could feel a breath tickling the hairs of his neck.

‘Guess who?’

Ross smiled, bringing up his hands to gently squeeze the skinny forearms wrapped around him. ‘Is that you, random house robber?’

Dan roughly pinched Ross on the butt, earning a squeak from the shorter man, and leant against the kitchen top with him. ‘Whatcha making?’

Dan was clad in all black, wearing a slogan muscle tee, boxers and slippers, and his hair was still standing on end, a mixture of bedhead and static giving it lift that no hair product could ever manage. In other words, he looked dishevelled, but very handsome.

Then again, that was Dan’s signature look.

‘Porridge,’ Ross stated, ‘With, uh, seeds and stuff.’

Dan sleep-hazed eyes connected with Ross’ before leaping over to hug Ross tightly. ‘Nice,’ he rasped, and he ruffled Ross’ fluffy hair. Ross grinned into Dan’s chest.

‘Oh, also, I… Kinda stepped on Orph before and now I have a bite mark on my ankle.’ He heard Dan sigh. ‘What did you do this time?’ Ross whined. ‘I- A bubble burst and got hot stuff on me and I took a step backwards and he was there and I stepped on him, and…’

Dan was still playing with his hair. ‘Well, if anything, I’m jealous,’ he told Ross. ‘I should be the only one in this household that leaves bite marks on you.’

‘Fuck you, Avidan. You’re supposed to go, “Oh, really? Are you better now?” And kiss me better or some shit.’

‘Kissing? Ugh, that’s gross.’

Ross smiled and shook his head before departing from the warm embrace to take the porridge off the stove. ‘I’ll be serving breakfast soon. How do you want your coffee?’

Dan called out to Ross, ‘You know how I like it,’ before he exited the kitchen.

A white chocolate mocha with one sugar and extra cocoa powder dusted on top.

That’s how Dan liked his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Lt. Birb, Archmage, Brewster and Mojo all live with Holly in this fic, if you're wondering where they're are. (They're all pets that belong to Holly and Ross.)
> 
> Also I rated it mature because I mentioned that Ross fapped, okay


End file.
